


Domestic Disturbance

by Esperata



Series: Ruling the Roost [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Long-Suffering Jim Gordon, M/M, Police Interference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Gordon gets a call from the Van Dahl mansion which he regrets answering.





	Domestic Disturbance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Can you imagine](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/475945) by itsthepenguin. 



Gordon debated calling Batman when the call came in. But if Penguin was serious about turning Nygma in then it should be an easy arrest.

He should have known better.

After vigorous knocking the door was finally opened by a clearly flustered Oswald.

“What do you want?”

Gordon hesitated.

“You called us,” he pointed out.

“Well, you’re not needed now.”

“Wait! We’re here for Nygma. We can’t just-”

“On what charge?” Penguin snapped. “Disturbing the peace? Because I assure you I was quite happy having my peace disturbed before _you_ arrived!”

The door slammed shut and Gordon sighed in defeat.


End file.
